gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shagga
Shagga, Sohn des Dolf, ist ein Nebencharakter der ersten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wird von Mark Lewis Jones gespielt und ist der Anführer der Felsenkrähen. Shagga schließt eine Allianz mit Tyrion Lennister. In der Serie Biographie Shagga ist der Sohn von Dolf und der Anführer der Felsenkrähen, einem der Bergstämme, die in den Mondberge im Grünen Tal leben. Shagga ist ein gefürchteter Krieger und hält keinem Lord die Treue. Staffel 1 Als Tyrion und Bronn Hohenehr auf der Östlichen Straße verlassen, werden sie auf ihrem Weg durchs Grüne Tal von Shagga und den Felsenkrähen bei ihrer nächtlichen Rast aufgespürt. Shagga möchte die beiden ausrauben, Bronn töten lassen und Tyrion zur Unterhaltung für die Kinder gefangen nehmen. Tyrion schafft es allerdings, die Situation zu beruhigen, indem er den Felsenkrähen neue Waffen anbietet, um sich gegen die Ritter und Lords des Grünen Tals durchzusetzen und stattdessen die Herren des Grünen Tals zu werden. Shagga und seine Männer begleiten Tyrion zum Feldlager der Lennisters. Als Tyrion zuerst allein mit seinem Vater, sprechen möchte, ist Shagga misstrauisch und fordert mitzugehen. Shagga, Timett von den Brandmännern und Chella von den Schwarzohrenn, die sich ihnen unterwegs angeschlossen haben, begleiten ihn in das Zelt seines Vaters, Lord Tywin Lennister wo Tyrion die Anführer der Bergstämme vorstellt. Lord Tywin verspricht ihnen die angebotenen Waffen und die Unterstützung und mehr, wenn sie für ihn kämpfen. Shagga insistiert jedoch, dass Tyrion mit ihnen auf dem Schlachtfeld kämpft, was Tywin erlaubt. Im Feldlager kommt es zu einer Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Mondbrüdern und den Felsenkrähen, von der Tyrion seinem Vater, seinem Onkel, Kevan und den anderen Heerführern berichtet. Ein Mondbruder erstach eine Felsenkrähe wegen einer Wurst, worauf drei Felsenkrähen den Mann ergriffen und ihm die Kehle durchscheiden. Bronn schaffte es glücklicherweise Shagga davon abzuhalten dem Toten die Männlichkeit abzuhacken. Shagga und Gunthor weigerten sich jedoch, das von Ulf verlangte Blutgeld zu zahlen. Tywin kritisiert daraufhin die schlechte Disziplin der Bergstämme, die sein Sohn ins Lager gebracht hat und dafür als Kommandant verantwortlich ist. Trotzdem hoffen sie, dass die Bergvölker gut kämpfen können, da sie viel guten Stahl an sie vergeudet hätten. Als Kevan ihm berichtet, dass Shagga zwei Kampfäxte aus schwerem, schwarzer Stahl mit doppelter Schneide haben will, bemerkt Tyrion, dass Shagga eine besondere Vorliebe für Äxte hat. Auf Tywins Befehl bilden Shagga und seine Männer sowie die anderen Bergvölker unter Tyrions Kommando die Vorhut in der Schlacht am Grünen Arm. Dort schlagen sie sich gut und erringen gemeinsam mit den Lennister-Truppen einen Sieg über die Nordmänner. Tyrion hingegen wurde vor der Schlacht unbeabsichtigt von einem Hammer seiner eigenen Krieger getroffen und verlor das Bewusstsein. Shagga und seine Männer beteiligen sich an der Plünderung und Schändung der Leichen nach dem Sieg. Auftritte In den Büchern thumb|250px|Shagga ©Amok In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Shagga, der Sohn des Dolf, ein Mitglied der Felsenkrähen, einem der Bergstämme. Charakter & Erscheinung Shagga ist ein riesiger, haariger Mann, hat eine tiefe tödliche Stimme und bevorzugt es mit zwei Streitäxten in jeder Hand zu kämpfen. A Game of Thrones Wie in der Fernsehserie, treffen Shagga in Begleitung von Gunthor, Conn und den restlichen Felsenkrähen auf Tyrion Lennister und Bronn im Grünen Tal, die ein Lager aufgeschlagen haben und die Bergvölker mit einer Ziege anlocken. Sie schließen sich Tyrion an, als dieserr ihnen die Herrschaft über das Grüne Tal verspricht. Sie begleiten ihn zum Feldlager seines Vaters, Lord Tywin Lennister. Dort erhalten sie die gewünschten Waffen und schließen sich den Lennisters an. In der Schlacht am Grünen Arm kämpfen sie furchtlos gegen Roose Boltons Streitkräfte in der Linken Flanke und überleben. A Clash of Kings Shagga begleitet Tyrion wie die anderen Bergstämme nach Königsmund. Er ist anwesend als Tyrion zum Turnier zum Namenstag von Joffrey eintrifft. Später bewacht er das Verhör von Großmaester Pycelle und macht ihm zusammen mit Timett Angst. Als Tyrion erkennt, dass sich die Bergstämme dafür eignen die Stadt während der Belagerung zu verteidigen, so schickt er sie in den Königswald, damit sie Stannis Baratheons Streitkräfte aus dem Hinterhalt überfallen. A Storm of Swords Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser bleiben Shagga und die Felsenkrähen vorerst im Königswald. A Feast for Crows Shagga ist als einer der Anführer der Bergvölker aufgelistet und führt gegenwärtig eine Truppe im Königswald an. Zitate Galerie 108 Shagga.jpg 108 Shagga2.jpg 108 Tyrion Bronn Shagga Timett.jpg 109 Shagga.jpg Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Shagga ru:Шагга zh:夏嘎 es:Shagga fr:Shagga it:Shagga nl:Shagga Kategorie:Bergstämme Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Tal von Arryn)